


Echo Of My Scream

by Ipocrita



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если Мако все-таки не допустят до пилотирования Бродяги? Что, если Герк будет не в состоянии вести мех раньше прихода двух кайдзю? Что, если Чаку и Райли придется стать напарниками?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo Of My Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Это начало макси по фильму, минимальное АУ. Поэтому первая часть почти полностью повторяет фильм, за исключением того, что драка Чака и Райли произошла раньше.

База в Гонконге сильно отличается от базы на Аляске. Может потому, что там все было тихо и обыденно, не требовалось много людей и помещений, а сюда собрали всех, кто остался, и оставшихся было много. Пентекост, как какой-нибудь Ной, сгреб всех, кто готов был пережить апокалипсис, и этот ковчег из металла и бетона стоял у самой кромки воды, серый, с острыми гранями и углами, угрожающий. Будто все человечество ощетинилось в сторону моря.  
Райли первый раз за пять лет почувствовал странную уверенность. Может быть, он не зря прилетел сюда.   
Он не думал, что еще раз зайдет в кабину егеря, хотя в глубине души хотел этого, и боялся тоже. После смерти брата он вряд ли решится на дрифт. Если даже ночью ему снятся кошмары, от которых он просыпается потный, кричащий, бьющийся в припадке.  
Райли Беккет все равно что умер, а потом ожил.   
Вода заливала его легкие, когти сжимали его тело, и осколки брони на костюме впивались в кишки и легкие. Он чувствовал это, будто и правда умирал сам. Потом он почувствовал пустоту, и она больше его не покидала. Вот что самое страшное. Они были в дрифте, когда Йенси умер, и все, что Райли почувствовал, это чертову пустоту. Ни ангелов, ни туннеля, ни святого Петра.  
\- Мистер Беккет, - Пентекост подтолкнул его к симпатичной японке, смущенно сжимающей папки, как какого-нибудь плюшевого мишку, - Это мисс Мако Мори. Занимается восстановлением программы егерей. Она лично подбирала вам кандидатов в напарники.  
\- Я представляла его по-другому, - сказала девушка по-японски и Райли почувствовал странную злость и разочарование. Как день назад, когда видел, как отец и сын Хенсены отбили от нападения Сидней.  
"Нас списали из-за пилотов, которые посмели проиграть" - вот что сказал один из них, и Райли почувствовал злость. Он потерял брата, черт бы их побрал.  
"Потому что они были недостаточно хороши".  
Они с Йенси были достаточно хороши. Им просто не повезло. Он повторял это как мантру, вместо молитвы перед сном. Правда была в том, что Хенсен был прав. Они дали маху. Были недостаточно собраны, слишком расслабились.  
\- Пять лет назад я и правда был другим, - ответил Райли японке и постарался улыбнуться. Его проблемы не должны были касаться других.  
Он докажет себе и другим, что Йенси погиб не потому, что они были плохи. Только потому, что им не повезло. 

\- Я все вам покажу, прежде чем вы отправитесь в каюту, - сказала Мако, идя впереди. - Раньше на базе было множество егерей, одна из основных баз, где их начали строить. Теперь только четыре.  
Они прошли к ангару, разделенному на сектора, бесконечно тянущемуся вперед. Большая часть отсеков стояла пустая, но когда они прошли еще чуть-чуть, Райли увидел первого егеря - громоздкую, тяжелую машину, ничуть не похожую на их с Йенси Бродягу. Эта махина была похожа на закованного в латы и шлем средневекового рыцаря. Судя по усилителям на руках, она могла вышибить из кайдзю дух без всякого дополнительного оружия. Судя по глубоким царапинам и заплаткам на поясе, не раз вышибала.  
\- Черный Альфа, русский егерь с Сибирской стены, - Мако взглядом показала ему на пилотов при полном параде, и костюмы их были такими же нелепо-громоздкими и старыми, как и их егерь. - Один из самых старых егерей. Техники сами удивляются, что он еще на ходу.  
Райли кивнул с уважением. Альфа, по видимому, был еще старше Бродяги, и он даже представить боялся, как пилоты переживают дрифт на этой старой технике.  
\- Пилоты - Саша и Алексис Кайдановские, - представила Мако. Русские глянули в сторону Райли и молча прошли мимо, и Райли отстраненно заметил, что двигаются они в ногу, и что, не смотря на свои навыки боя, он бы не хотел сцепиться ни с одним из них. Даже с Алексис.   
Китайских тройняшек он помнил по совместной тренировке, когда они с братом только ввязались во все это дело. Они уже прошли четыре боя, когда тройняшек наконец допустили до пилотирования, и Беккеты даже поздравляли их по телевизору.   
\- Страйкер Эврика, - представила Мако, и ее голос чуть дрогнул. - Самый быстрый из наших егерей, Австралия. Десять успешных боев. Пилоты - Геркулес и Чак Хенсены. Только что прибыли из Сиднея.  
Хенсены. Райли повернулся, пытаясь их рассмотреть среди толпы техников, проверявших егеря и тащивших к нему технику и запчасти на замену. Искрила сварка, по лесам передвигались люде в защитных костюмах, и сверху что-то отчаянно скрежетало. Хенсены появились из всего этого хаоса звука и света неожиданно.  
Райли с трудом, но вспомнил Геркулеса Хенсена, который приезжал к ним на базу, читал лекцию о техниках выхода в дрифт, а они слушали не так уж внимательно, потому что все это им уже объяснял не раз Пентекост. С того времени, шесть лет назад, в нем почти ничего не изменилось, разве что в волосах появилась седина. Райли помнил его брата, чуть выше, чуть шире в плечах, улыбчивого и такого же светловолосого. Он не знал точно, когда и как тот погиб, и когда Геркулес заменил его сыном.  
Чак Хенсен выглядел точно так же, как и на экране, и был больше похож на своего дядю, чем на отца. Он был почти одного роста с Райли, только выглядел моложе, увереннее, и относился к тому типу людей, которым сходу хочется дать по морде.  
Хенсены были в форме, но уже без шлемов, оба потные. Волосы облепили шею Хенсена-младшего, над верхней губой блестели капельки поты, Геркулес пытался утереть лицо плотной перчаткой.  
\- Беккет, - Пентекост возник рядом тихо, и не было уверенности, что все это время он не шел за ними незамеченным, - Познакомься с Хенсенами.  
Геркулес сдержанно улыбнулся и пожал Райли руку.  
\- Помню тебя по Аляске. Сочувствую.  
Сочувствие спустя пять лет выглядело несколько неуместно, хотел заметить Райли, но промолчал. Потому что, на самом деле, все было правильно. Такому можно сочувствовать до самой смерти, и, судя по взгляду Геркулеса, тот это отлично понимал. Ему ведь тоже довелось пережить...  
\- Я тоже сочувствую вам, сэр, - сказал Райли вежливо, и заставил себя протянуть руку Чаку. - Рад познакомиться с вашим новым вторым пилотом.  
Чак посмотрел на его руку с такой странной брезгливость и ненавистью, что Райли нахмурился, резко ее убирая.  
\- Какого черта тут делает этот неудачник? - Чак повернулся к Пентекосту. - Вы же не собираетесь его поставить на миссию?   
\- Помолчи, Чак, - одернул его Геркулес, и одновременно с ним маршалл ответил: "Собираюсь".  
\- Господи, даже из Макса пилот лучше, - Чак с нервной злостью стянул перчатки и тяжело топая форменными сапогами направился в сторону одного из выходов вглубь базы.  
\- Прошу простить моего сына, - Геркулес снова улыбнулся, в этот раз куда искренней, виновато, - Успех немного кружит ему голову. Уверен, вы сможете достойно прикрыть нам тыл в Миссии.  
Он явно произнес это слово с большой буквы.  
Эдак, значимо.  
\- Что за миссия?  
\- Мы вам все объясним, - Пентекост показал рукой в сторону лифтов, - пойдемте в командный пункт. 

Миссия, та самая, с большой буквы, показалась Райли совершенно самоубийственной. Он тщательно изучал историю столкновений с кайдзю еще перед первым дрифтом, и отлично помнил, сколько раз предпринимались атаки на Разлом, и как каждая из них оканчивалась провалом. При одной из попыток был даже поврежден один из егерей, и они разбирали этот случай на обучающем занятии.  
"Помните, что ваш реактор - огромное, полное радиации и силы сердце, и если оно будет повреждено, умрете не только вы, но и ближайшие соратники" - сказал им Тендо, который занимался подготовкой братьев Беккетов перед первым выходом в море.   
После примерно это же повторил им Геркулес Хенсен при совместной операции, когда один из трех мехов едва не рванул. К счастью, кайдзю тогда были слабее, а Геркулес уже был опытным пилотом и отличным командиром.  
Иногда на детях гениев природа отдыхает. Как с таким самодовольным ублюдком в качестве напарника Герк продолжал побеждать?  
Как, черт побери, они вообще прошли целых десять боев? И сколько из этих десяти были четвертой категории?  
\- Маршалл, вы же знаете... - начал было Райли, собираясь напомнить очевидные исторические факты, но Пентекост перебил его быстро и решительно.  
\- У меня есть план, это все, что должно вас волновать. Мако покажет вам каюту.  
Наверное, они и правда что-то придумали, потому что ни Пентекост, ни Хенсен-старший, ни даже эта милая девочка Мако(она казалась ему девочкой, с нежной кожей, смешной прической и такой стеснительной улыбкой, но японки всегда были обманчивы на вид) не казались отчаявшимися. Скорее, наоборот, они собирались побеждать.  
Три полноценных экипажа, которые выжили вопреки всему. Да, если бы они не были уверены в победе, их бы тут не было.

\- Я лично отобрала список кандидатов, - Мако протянула ему папку с несколькими досье. - В основном тут неопытные пилоты, только у двух есть за плечами реальные выходы. Они тоже остались... без напарников. Но все показывают хорошие тестовые результаты!  
Свои первые тестовые результаты братья Беккеты, кстати, чуть не завалили. Потому что в первый раз дрифт выворачивает тебя наизнанку, и ты не можешь думать о сражении, только о том, как перетекают между двумя телами ставшие общими воспоминания, мысли и чувства. Райли доверял Йенси, и поэтому они справились в конце концов, и, когда дело дошло до реального боя, все прошло быстро и просто. Если ты смог пережить страх перед тем, чтобы открыть другому человеку свою душу, кайдзю уже не кажутся такими страшными. Просто большие монстры, которым надо надрать задницу.  
\- Мы проведем отбор после завтрака, - сказала Мако напоследок и улыбнулась. - Все очень хотят посмотреть. Вы не будете против?  
\- Давай-ка перейдем на ты, - Райли улыбается, стараясь смотреть девушке в глаза, хотя это несколько дерзко. Обычно люди смотрят куда-то в район переносицы, но ему надо было зацепиться, смотреть внимательно, чтобы не отводить взгляд ниже, к ее груди и бедрам. Последний раз он был с девушкой года два назад. Стена выматывала, куда хуже дрифта и боя. Монотонная бессмысленная работа.  
\- И нет, я не против. Пусть смотрят.   
\- Хорошо, - Мако улыбнулась и отошла. Оказывается, ее каюта была напротив. Могло ли это быть просто совпадением? - И я не против обращаться на ты.

\- Эй, Беккет! - Райли как раз смотрел на всех людей, которые заполнили столовую, и шептались, глядя на него, когда увидел Геркулеса Хенсена с подносом в руках. Под ногами у него бегал тот забавный бульдог, на Райли он посмотрел недоверчиво, но потом просто побежал к одному из столов, где сидел Чак Хенсен.  
\- Присаживайся к нам, - Геркулес толкнул Райли плечом, - Это мой второй пилот, Чак, и не беспокойся, он только лает, но не кусается. Мы хорошо его кормим.   
\- Очень смешно, старик, - фыркнул Чак, и приподнял бульдога, поцеловав его между глаз. - Хотя мы оба знаем, что это ты второй пилот.   
Еды за столом было много, да такой, какой Райли давно не видел. Он жил по карточкам, потому что в итоге пилот-неудачник ничем не отличался от обычных людей, и карточек ему давали столько же, сколько остальным строителям, а на еду оставалось минут десять два раза в день. За ней приходилось отстоять огромную очередь, и часто есть приходилось и вовсе ночью, припрятав остатки в шкафчик.  
Он года три не видел настоящего свежего хлеба.  
Конечно же, Чак умудрился испортить ему это давно забытое удовольствие от хорошей еды.  
\- Итак, Рей. Как давно ты не сидел в кабине егеря?  
Это был вопрос с подвохом. На самом деле, это был даже риторический вопрос, потому что Чак, судя по презрительному взгляду, отлично знал, сколько времени прошло. Оставалось загадкой только то, чем Райли так Хенсенсу-младшему насолил. Или тот вообще по жизни мудаком был? Второй вариант казался более реальным.  
Бульдог, чавкая, поедал то, чем угощал его хозяин прямо со своей тарелки. Сам Чак не съел, кажется, ни крошки.   
\- Пять лет, - ответил Райли, и ему честно было плевать, если кого-то это не устраивает.  
\- Пять лет! - Чак изобразил удивление. Геркулес закатил глаза и попросил передать ему картошку. - Так что же ты делал пять лет, Рей? Наверняка что-то полезное?  
Райли не знал, что можно испытывать такое желание набить кому-то морду. Чак бил по больным местам куда сильнее, чем бьет по почкам толпа пьяных хулиганов.   
Но Чак никогда не терял пилотов, и поэтому ему было не понять. И не объяснить. И только поэтому Райли еще не перевернул ему в морду стол. Ну, и еще потому что ему было жалко собаку. Кажется, пес был отличным малым, в отличие от своего хозяина.  
\- Я строил стену. И меня зовут Райли.  
\- Отлично! - Чак изобразил улыбку, но черты его лица были напряженными, словно он тоже еле удерживался от драки. - Это нам здорово поможет! Построишь нам прямо в бою стену. Из тех кирпичей, которые посыпятся из твоей задницы, когда ты снова увидишь четвертую категорию.  
\- Чак! - окрикнул Геркулес.   
\- Вы с Пентекостом окончательно свихнулись, - Чак встал и наклонился к Райли. Его волосы, куртка, даже шерсть его собаки пропитало машинное масло и тот особый запах, который был свойственен нейро-гелю. - Если ты будешь мешать мне выполнить задание, Райли, я сброшу тебя, как мешок с говном кайдзю.   
Он развернулся и ушел, тяжело ступая, тяжелые сапоги стучали каблуками по кафелю столовой. Бульдог помчался за ним, отфыркиваясь. Может быть, собаки и их хозяева тоже использовали что-то вроде постоянного дрифта, и поэтому так откликались на эмоции друг друга.  
\- Прости за него, - сказал Геркулес, он выглядел виноватым, но, кажется, подобные сцены были ему отчасти привычны. Если с сыном он говорил командным тоном, то с Райли как с коллегой, равным. Это подкупало. - Он сложный мальчик, иногда я сам не знаю, как себя с ним вести, а ведь заглядываю к нему в голову постоянно. С ним никогда не знаешь, обнять его или ударить.  
О. У Райли было свое уверенное мнение на этот счет.

Отбор второго пилота шел уже полчаса, и Райли даже с каким-то странным, обреченным удовлетворением понимал, что никто не подходит. Он чувствовал себя, как в прозрачном шаре, в таких еще отпускают побегать хомяков, даря искусственное ощущение свободы. Некоторые ребята неплохо дрались, из них правда мог бы выйти толк, но только не с Райли.  
Он не чувствовал доверия, хотя неизменно останавливал палку в паре сантиметров от кожи.   
После третьего кандидата он стал заканчивать бой за минуту, потому что все это становилось бессмысленно, а ему не хотелось тратить чужое время. Наверняка Пентекост может найти себе занятие полезнее, чем наблюдать, как тут подыхает его желание снова засунуть Райли в кабину егеря.  
\- Мистер Беккет, - голос Мако пробился через гул других голосов.   
Сюда, кажется, собралась добрая половина отдыхающей смены. Их можно было понять, не так уж много на базе развлечений.  
Близнецы с Красного Тайфуна спорили с Кайдановскими на деньги, и ставили, что пилота Беккету так и не найдут. Это, почему-то, бесило.   
\- Ты могла бы выйти сама, - он направил на Мако свой посох, который японцы называли бо, а Йенсе когда-то метко окрестил деревянным ломом, - И показать всем, как надо. Или боишься?  
Мако поджала губы и с надеждой обернулась на маршалла. Можно было только подивиться тому, как она слушается каждого его не слова даже, а жеста. Хотя, японцы все были такими, наверное, это передавалось с генами.   
Пентекост, подумав, кивнул.  
\- Она надерет вам задницу, Беккет, - сказал он уверенно.  
О, Райли хотел бы на это посмотреть.  
Но смотреть было некогда, потому что Мако двигалась идеально. Она была быстрой, гибкой, и каждое ее движение было выверено и правильно. Она не дралась даже, танцевала, успевая отражать его удары и наносить свои, и так же ловко останавливалась от непосредственно удара по телу в нужный момент.  
Он почувствовал, как втягивается в ее ритм, начинает танцевать вместе с ней, дышать в унисон. Он не знал этого чувства, но понял вдруг, что они с Мако дрифт-совместимы, что управлять огромным роботом у них выходило бы так же хорошо, как кружить по залу всем на потеху.  
Мако нанесла последний удар, и из ее улыбки исчезла обычная стеснительность, она улыбнулась довольно, как и положено девушке, только что неплохо надравшей задницу взрослому мужику, который весит вдвое больше нее.  
\- Это была хорошая демонстрация, - Пентекост оборвал их, и они, глядевшие до этого друг другу в глаза, вздрогнули и отвернулись. - Но нам пора вернуться к отбору.  
\- Но Мако идеально подходит, - Райли схватил ее за руку и вытащил вперед. - Мы совместимы, она отлично сражается, и она хорошо прошла все виртуальные тесты!  
\- Мисс Мори не будет вашим вторым пилотом, - оборвал их маршал, - После обеда продолжим отбор.

Райли был зол, и его злость медленно перерастала в бешенство, подкрепляемое обидой и чувством несправедливости. Пентекост вытащил его сюда, он сказал, что Райли будет сражаться, что он даст ему второго пилота, и теперь, когда Райли был наконец готов к этому, когда хотел этого, он отбирал у него единственный возможный вариант. Райли чувствовал, что Мако на какую-то секунду заполнила ту пустоту, в которой раньше он чувствовал Йенси. Нет, она не могла заменить ему брата, но она могла заменить второго пилота. Он чувствовал себя наркоманом, который научился справляться с ломкой, и вдруг его снова поманили дозой.  
\- Она взрослая девушка, - пытался он объяснить Пентекосту, - Она умная, уверенная, и она воин. Она станет отличным пилотом.  
\- Я знаю, что Мако Мори - лучшая, - оборвал его маршал. Он тоже выглядел взбешенным, и так резко сбросил руку Райли со своего плеча, что тот даже среагировать не успел. - И что она могла бы стать лучшим пилотом из всех. Вы опытны, но вы пять лет не были в дрифте, и раньше, будем говорить начистоту, лидером вашей пары был Йенси. Я не пущу к вам в дрифт этого новичка.  
\- Но пустите другого?  
\- Вы не знаете ничего о Мако. Ей нужен контроль. Она эмоциональна, как и вы, и поэтому я не собираюсь рисковать ни вами обоими, ни егерем, ни нашим планом. Мы все достаточно потеряли за эти годы, Беккет.  
Пентекост привычным движением достал из кармана коробочку с таблетками и взял одну, торопливо проглотил.  
\- Теперь идите. И запомните два правила - никогда меня больше не трогайте. И - никогда меня больше не трогайте.  
Кажется, он говорил не только о физических контактах.

\- А вот и наш бесстрашный строитель, которого отделала девчонка! - поприветствовал его Хенсен у выхода в коридор. Сегодня он был без Макса, хотя на поясе был прицеплен поводок. С его куртки - на спине логотип Страйкер Эврики, в котором Макс угадывался безошибочно - текла вода, как и с волос. На улице второй день шли дожди, и Райли, как многие другие, неохотно выходил наверх. В гулких доках Шаттердома ему было куда уютней. Он ловил себя на мысли, что поверхность без уверенной мощи егеря, которую ощущаешь в дрифте как собственную, кажется ему местом не слишком приятным и приветливым. Хенсен, видимо, думал иначе. Как и Кайдановские, пропадавшие то у своего меха, и лично помогавшие его проверять и чинить, то мокнувшие на вертолетной площадке.  
\- Тройняшки сказали, что вы с Мако совместимы, - Чак изобразил сочувствие и похлопал Райли по плечу. - Как жаль, что Пентекост никогда не отпустит свою любимую сучку дальше, чем на шаг.  
Райли вспомнил вдруг, как Пентекост приказал ему никогда больше не прикасаться, и зарычал. Он понимал маршала. Но его выдержка была куда меньше, поэтому он не стал выносить предупреждений.  
Он схватил Чака за руку, которую тот неосторожно открыл, и вывернул ее, толкая того к стене. Но Чак среагировал почти сразу же, и, хоть и позволил себя ударить один раз, на второй оттолкнулся, всем телом валясь на Райли и уже на полу отвоевывая инициативу.  
Хенсен сражался как-то странно, чуть заторможено, что ли, его движения казались искусственными, какими-то неправильными. Он был сильным, но при этом, кажется, не слишком хорошо ощущал свое тело.  
Через минуту, ударив его о трубу, и в ответ получив крепкий хук справа, Райли понял, в чем дело. Чак сражался так, словно он был в дрифте, словно он двигал егеря, а не собственное тело, и поэтому двигался не так, как нормальный человек. Он проигрывал в скорости, потому что привык глушить движения для того, чтобы лучше контролировать егеря.  
Райли сыграл на этом, заламывая ему руку и усаживаясь сверху. Крик Хенсена доставил ему странное удовольствие. Мурашки пробежали по его спине, и он почувствовал возбуждение, вызванное вспышкой адреналина. Он мог предсказать каждое движение Чака, и тот, кажется, тоже, но из них двоих именно Райли был быстрее. Он дрался всю жизнь, егерь был лишь дополнительным оружием, комплектом мышц. Чак, кажется, не дрался с живыми людьми вовсе, или делал это крайне редко, стараясь закончить бой первым же ударом.  
\- Прекратить! - закричал Пентекост, и за ним из кабинета выбежал Геркулес, - Какого черта вы тут устроили?  
Геркулес тронул маршала за плечо, пока Райли и Чак раскатились в разные стороны, и поспешил схватить Чака за руки, потому что тот снова рвался в бой. Не смотря на то, что Чак казался куда сильнее и мощнее отца, тот удерживал его без особых усилий.  
\- Разойдитесь по своим каютам, - приказал Пентекост, - мне не нужны тут подобные сцены, это военная база, а не детский сад.  
\- Чак, успокойся, ты же рейнджер! - одернул Геркулес сына, на которого слова Пентекоста не подействовали, и тогда Хенсен-младший успокоился и позволил себя увести, сплюнув кровь. На его лице злость мешалась с растерянностью.  
Он тоже почувствовал это, понял Райли. Что они, возможно, вполне дрифт-совместимы.


End file.
